The misery of one is the happiness of another
by DoctorIm
Summary: They wanted a weapon against Kerrigan. But not just a weapon, The Ultimate weapon. capable of harming her physically but also psychologically. But Mengsk makes a grave mistake when he decides that is weapon is not powerful enough. A primal mistakes some would say. And now he watches as those green eyes disappear...Only for them to reappear more powerful than ever and full of rage.
1. Introduction

**Ok so this is an introduction to this new fanfic t happened to slap me in the face. A " What if " kind of fanfic. Now I can hear you rolling your eyes ( I have very good ears thank you very much. ) and saying " one of these again " and yes I guess it kinda is one but I will try make it interesting for all of you StarCraft lovers out there.**

 **So if you dont want to hear a bit on the** _ **origin**_ **in a matter of speaking then you can just skip all of the rest. BUT do please keep in mind that english is my secondary language ( My first being french btw) please and thank you. On a side note if someone would be willing to help with all Beta related thing please contact me, again thank you.**

 _ **Real Chapter Coming Soon**_

 **NOW THE ORIGIN.**

 _ **First:**_ **A big ... ok really its more a giant insparation for this story is** _ **Fanfiction dragon's**_ **story that is named** _ **StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child**_ **.**

 **I love this story to death ( fun fact : its actualy the fanfic that made me start reading fanfictions in general ). I completaly recommend reading that story if you love StarCraft and just want to see Sarah and Jim being happy.**

 **Another big insparation is** _ **warchief's**_ **story that is named** _ **When One Domino Falls.**_ **Again, great story, great idea in general, and perfect ( in my opinion ) representation of what the magistrate ( from SC1 ) would be like if he had dialogue.**

 _ **Second:**_ **This is my first ever fanfic so constructive reviews are more than welcome.**

 _ **Third:**_ **This is a OC story with ( for now anyway... ) no** _ **new**_ **pairing. Of course there is Sarah and Jim but I am far from a Guru in terms of relationship so I am probably gonna need some help with that.**

 _ **Finaly:**_ **This is a story that I do as I go allong. Of course I have a general idea for this story , but if you guys have ideas for me ( even if little ) again they are more than welcome.**

 **If you actualy red all that Thank You it means alot.**

 **Take care, DoctorIm.**


	2. Chapter 1 : More Powerful ?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC**

Chapter 1: "More powerful ?"

Mengsk stares at the sleeping form of his newest weapon.

" _more like pet_ " he thought to himself with a smile that was full of malice and hate. The said _pet_ appeared to be ... a normal looking teen of maybe sixteen years, seventeen at most, short black hair that up close had a slight red tinge, Chiseled feature that _It_ took from _Him_ , slightly muscular frame but very malnourished. And the thing he hated no _Despised_ the most.

Those closed eyes.

" _It_ just had to have _those_ eyes." He thought to himself with barely controlled rage.

Now you may be asking who was the boy who could enrage the emperor without doing anything.

Simple: _It_ was project **Birth.**

One of the dominion most ambiguous project.

The project that if made properly could have the power to kill _every_ enemy to the dominion.

"Of course there is a lot of steps before that." Mengsk thought, looking around the lab and seeing all the scientist testing everything from the _pet_ 's DNA up to his psychic statistic " But it seems it will be happening very soon "He tought with a smirk.

Why would he think that ? Because of the word of the psychologist that was close to him.

" _It_ is broken"

In that moment the only thing that could make Arcturus Mengsk more happy would be to have the _Bitch_ 's head on a spike.

 **P.O.V CHANGE.**

They think I dont hear them, but I do.

I always did.

I dont have a name, I think.

There is alot of things that I am confused about.

But there is alot of things that I am certain about.

I know that I am powerful.

They say that I am more powerful than Agent X41822N.

I dont know who that his.

I know that they are taunting me by transplanting memories.

Memories of a man and a woman.

 _The Man_ wants me to hate them.

I never did.

I discovered the truth by accident when _The Man_ was practically screaming his toughts in anger.

I was curious of course.

Thats when I found the truth of who I was.

The truth of what _The Man_ did to my family.

I dont know if I have the right to call them that.

Would they love me if they found me ?

I crush those toughts away. They could only bring pain and I have enough of that already.

I also knew that they wanted to _break_ me.

 _He_ wanted a killing machine.

So They implanted new memories. Memories of slaughter, carnage, blood and gore.

I tried to supress them but sometimes they come back as nightmares.

Sometimes it is men in red armors Killing men in blue armors.

Sometimes it is the blue ones killing the red ones.

Sometimes it is _Mother_.

.

.

Sometimes I look at my the walls of my cell, completely white to make me go insane,and i want to paint them _red_.

Red with Mengsk's blood.

I quickly realise that they might notice me getting angry so force myself to calm down and regain my blank state of mind, body and of speach.

Exactly how they wanted me.

 **GENERAL P.O.V .**

"Emperor Mengsk! Emperor Mengsk!" A Scientific screamed to get the emperor's attention.

"yes ?" _He_ asked.

"We were capable of finding the position of The Queen Of Blades ! we have serious reason to think that she is located on a planet called Zerus." The scientific said

Interesting.

"And what are those reasons ?" Mengsk asked in a curious voice.

"The scouting team that was sent to investigate her position just arrived. Their report said the she is on a backwater planet called zerus , evidenced by the ghosts onboard who confirmed this, but more importantly by the presence of The Queen Of Blade's Leviathan ! Further more, the scouting team was capable of going close to the ground in, stealth mode of course, and of taking pictures of _her_ going into what looks like an 'infection pool' that we have seen in the past. After this, the scouting team went back, not wanting to engage the zergs in combat. But after this there was a massive wave of psy energy, one of the ghost was knocked out by this. We think that she reinfected herself to be more powerful, BUT if what the ghosts said is true, she is even more powerful than the first time! And it was caused by this 'infection pool' located on that planet! Sir if I may, this his the perfect opportunity make _it_ more powerful !"

"More powerful ?" Mengsk asked"Hmmm, before anything, be sure to analyse those picture to get the most intel possible"

He received a chorus of "Yes sir"

After a couple of minute of thinking, Mengsk made his choice.

Going to a computer Mengsk called the commander of the S.G.D (Spatial-Ground-Defence).

"Sir !" The man instantly said when he saw the face of the Emperor.

"Commander I want you to alert the fleet and ground forces of the nearest backwater planet to rendez-vous at those coordinates"He said in his most serious voice, while sending the coordinates for a system closest to Zerus.

"S-sir are you sure that could let that planet defenseless against pirates or..."

"Do not question my order Commander or I will have you downgraded to a simple Marine! Am I clear."He said with an anger laced voice.

"Of Course Sir !"The man said with great amount of reluctance, before the computer was shut off.

"Grab everything that you'll need gentlemen. We are going to Zerus very soon !" He said to the assembled group of scientist.

"And also" He added with a smirk "Be sure to be... _gentle_ with _my_ pet when you need to move _it._ "

With that he went away with a chuckle.

Never noticing the grin on the _Pet_ 's face

 **P.O.V CHANGE.**

"More powerful huh..." I thought to myself "this will be my final chance so I better prepare myself."

I slowly open my eyes to fake that I was still sleeping while they were talking.

 **General P.O.V .**

Clear jade eyes looked around the cell.

The same jade eyes of an certain ex-Ghost.

 **So how was it ? Good, Bad?**

 **I will be honest I am dead tired its almost 4 a.m so I will probably edit it later.**

 **Anyway Review, share, follow all that stuf helps me alot to continue writting .**

 **Edit : Ok so I change mistake that I saw but if someone saw more of them ( because I know there is more of those) please P.M me or something idk...**

 **The C.G.D is my creation i think it makes more sense than a simple barrack.**

 **On a side note I modified my profile so if someone is curious go check that out**

 **'Also I can't stress that enough : please review.**

 **As of right now ( almost 10 am canadian time) I have 21 views ( even if only 6 of them are for the first "real" chapter) and I really need your opinion.**

 **Edit 2: I just realised while reading my fic again that i was so sleepy that i dind't see the mistakes in terms of time ( WAve of psy while she wasen't even starting to be infected and all that) so...yea i changed it sorry about that.**

Take care, DoctorIm


	3. Chapter 2 : Who are you

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 **Chapter 2 : "who are you ?"**

My eyes start to flustered as I wake up. Nausea instantly hits me like a Punisher grenade.

I wait a bit to calm myself down and look around my...new cell.

what did I expect.

Atleast it isn't white everywhere. Now it's grey.

Yay... I guess.

"Where am I." I thought with a sigh.

I start to try to charge my psychic power to get an idea of where I am. That is when I realise something : " I can use my psychic power !" I almost screamed of surprise.

Well somewhat anyway. I can't use enough energy to make it harmful. But just enough to sense who is onboard, what I think is a Battlecruiser. Immediately I try to sense Mengsk, but of course , being the fucking coward that he is, I can't sense him anywhere.

Next I try to sense who was onboard that could be a threat. And for the second time I realise something. The Dominion is getting cocky, very cocky.

"No ghosts to watch me, very little Psy restraint, but a lot of brute firepower." I tought when I sensed a second battlecruiser fill to the brim with Marine, Marauder etc..

But that couldn't stop me.

"What are you thinking Mengsk" I mumble, while looking around my cell.

There was nothing but a bed and a...camera.

Oh _FUCK_.

Instantly, I become blank again, mental wall up . I am the pet of the Dominion once again.

I was lucky it wasn't looking in my direction before.

"might as well go back to sleep" I tought with a mental sigh," It doesn't look like they're bringing food or water anytime soon anyway"

Doesn't matter anyway, I'm used to it at this point.

 **Time Skip**

I felt the cruiser stop.

"I guess we arrived at Zerus" I thought to myself with glee.

I tried to sense a bit of the planet. Instantly I feel overwhelmed in brute power. So much psi energie.

"Must be the remnant of Mothe...Kerrigan's new Infestation" I thought sadly at the tought of _her_.

I wait a little to see if something will happen. Maybe a Zerg attack who knows.

But nothing happened.

"This is... suspicious, I can clearly sense some Zerg on the surface of Zerus. Did they not sense us ?"

I push myself to "see" what is happening.

 **General P.O.V**

 **Navigation Deck**

"Report." The commander, an asian man with rugged face and an assortment of scars, asked camly to his second in command.

"Sir we were able to establish a ground view." The second in command said in a stiff voice.

"Good, was the objective located ?" The commander asked, still in a calm voice.

"Yes sir, the only thing left to do is to clear the zerg from the position create te temporary base and..." The second in command said before he was cut-off by the commander.

"I already know what to do, this isn't the first I do these kind of operation my friend." The commander said with an amused smirk directed at the SC ( second in command).

"R-right sorry sir i'm just nervous" He said

"Oh? Do tell." The commander said.

"Sir The Queen Of Blades was seen here right ?" The SC said.

"Yes ?" The commander said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well what if she was still here, what if she was coming for _It_ " The SC said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"My friend, you have to realise that everytime we engage the Zerg in combat there is a chance the she will be there." He said with a grim look " And for the boy, I doubt she would come just for him, if anything she might come to kill him. So don't think about the 'what if' it will drive you insane, understood ?"

"Yes sir" The SC said with more confidence "Should I go prepare our _guest_ "

"Yes the transport for the objective will be leaving soon, do not waste time. Am I clear ?" He said with an edge to his voice.

 **Commander P.O.V**

To someone else it might seem weird to say that. But I know my SC. The SC was violent, especially towards _Guest_ as he calls them.

Since the start of the trip I add to have him on a tight leash so he dosen't do anything to the boy. personaly after all the years as a Dominion commander I dind't think something could surprise, but now here I was escorting a boy to what could be his death after weeks of abuse. I found this disgusting.

I hate my job sometimes.

It dindn't help that people 'saw' ,in a matter of speaking, him try to use a large amount of Psi energie. I don't know how the boy didn't sense the hidden Psy measurer.

But somehow a group of cocky marine heard this and decided that when he was on solid ground they would teach him a lesson. Of course I tried to stop them but I'm not stupid , I know they would do it anyway.

Oh yes, I really hate my job sometimes.

With a sigh I came out of my thoughts and saw that the SC was already gone.

"Good luck, boy." I tought to myself, hoping he could hear me.

 **P.O.V CHANGE.**

 **TIME SKIP.**

"I really could use some of that luck right now" I thought to myself as I received a punch to the stomach by a marine.

I was bleeding profusely from the mouth, one of my eye was swollen, bruises everywhere.

All in all... I had worse, but it didn't mean it did not hurt.

Oh no, This hurts like a motherfucker.

" That's what happen When you try to betray the dominion you little bitch !" One of the marine said, while adding a kick to my ribs.

Well tried anyway, because at this exact moment the speaker came alive.

"Do not harm the boy or you will send back to the barrack, am I clear Marines !?" The commander shouted through the speaker.

The Marines dispersed from my broken body with a chorus of "Yes Sir"

I shakily stood up, and started walking were the infestati... no... the name of this is a spawning pool...

"How do I know this ?" I asked to myself

I continued walking.

I saw the mist that was coming from the spawning pool.

The mist was changing ?

"What is going on ?"

I started to panic, but i kept walking.

Then I saw a woman walk through me.

"What the Fuck ?!"

Then I really _saw_ the woman.

It was _her_.

Simply not infested.

"Am I going crazy ?"

Now I was really panicking.

Then I saw an animal emerge from the spawning pool.

Then it hit me. "They're memories of this place !"

The mist disappeared. And I saw that I was in the pool. The "water" went to my ankle.

Suddently I heard a voice, barely a whisper.

"Look up."

I did. Hundreds of eyes watching me. All of them are Zerg.

Now I was scared shitless. My mind was asking question over question.

Why did they not attack ?, how did the dominion not see them ?, what are they waiting for ?

What was that voice ?

As if reading my mind the voice talked again.

"Go in, Join us."

Go in what ?

The Pool !

Wait... Join us ?

This is gonna end badly.

With a sigh i pushed the "What if" scenarios in the back of my mind.

Anyway it's either death by the dominion or infestation, so ill try to take a couple of them with me if I go crazy.

With that tought I submerge myself in the pool. And was welcomed by... warmth ?

Yes the felt nice, relaxing even.

I felt something move, something was blocking the sun .

"Must be a chrysalis of some sort." I tought to myself, not even paying attention to the fact that souldn't know what that is.

I started feel the changes happening.

Something was attaching to my skin, healing all of my recent and past injuries, my hair was started to get attached to itself, it also seem to grow a bit. I was starting to get into a semi-conscious state.

So I started to make a plan, I would show them what happened when you pissed me off, I would slaughter them.

Make a river with their blood and...

"Who are you ?" A female voice asked me, _her_ voice.

I could "see" two purple glowing eyes looking back at me.

At this very moment the whole zerg swarm could be attacking me and I wouldn't be as scared as I am right now.

I did nothing. I froze.

I saw those eyes narrow, she said nothing but the threat was there.

Then I sense... something in the back of my mind.

"She's watching my memories !"

Now I was plain scared. what would she think of me ?, would she understand ?

Would I be able to call her Mother someday ?

I saw her eyes widen with each passing second, then narrow. I felt rage. Her rage.

Then... nothing. She was gone.

I wanted to scream in relief.

I wanted to cry.

"She didn't even say anything... maybe they were right, maybe she will kill me"

In that moment I've never felt so alone.

Ironic considering how the Dominion treated me.

Or...

Maybe I was dreaming maybe I'm...

 **PAIN**

 **"ARRRRRRRRGH !" I screamed.**

 **A liquid entered my mouth**

 **I couldn't Breath**

 **My bones are being crushed**

 **ONE.**  
 **BY.**  
 **ONE.**

 **I wanted to scream but nothing came out.**

 **"MAKE IT STOP !"**

 **Something is coming out of my skin.**

 **My bones are coming out of my skin.**

 **"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE !"**

 **I tried to scream but nothing came out.**

 **"MOTHER HELP ME"**

 **The pain was to much.**

 **I Passed out.**

 **Remote base**

 **General P.O.V**

Alarm are blaring around the base, Soldiers getting into their battle position.

It was absolute chaos.

 **"ALERT HIGHEST PSIONIC LEVEL EVER DETECTED, ALERT THE QUEEN OF BLADES AS ARRIVED"**

 **So how was it ? Good, Bad?**

 **I know it is a long chapter compared to the other but most of my chapter will probably be this lenght or I will try to make them longer. Anyway review favorite all that stuff.**

Take care, DoctorIm


	4. Chapter 3 : The Queen's Wrath

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 _Warning : some gore at the end._

 **Chapter 3 : The Queen's wrath**

 **General P.O.V**

 **Leviathan.**

We see the leviathan soaring trough space at high speed in the direction of Zerus.

Large groups of Zergs getting ready to fight for their Queen. Zerg larva all around the Leviatan evolving into combat units.

Their Queen sensed a large group of Dominion going in the direction of The Primal Planet.

She wanted them dead.

But she seemed... curious ?

" My Queen why are you so interested with these... Terrans" Asked Zagara , practically spitting the word Terran.

" They have someone very powerfull with them " Kerrigan simply responded. " Even more powerful than I was as a ghost, but that shouldn't be possible. " She added as an afterthought, brows furrowed in confusion.

" My Queen I still fail to see what could peak your interest so much , you could crush these vile Terrans with a simple thought !" Zagara added , still confused why her Queen, who was now more powerful than ever, would find this interesting.

"I found this so interesting because it isn't possible for a Terran to be more powerful than I was. " Kerrigan said "The maximum 'Psi index' for a Terran is 10.0, if by some chance a Terran is higher than this, the brain will shut down because of the strain caused by their power."

"But this person, whoever he or she is, is at 10.5 almost 11. logically he should be dead. " She added, confusion written all over her face.

" I see... But why would they go to Zerus ?" Zagara asked.

" The spawning pool ." Sarah grimly said.

" My Queen the Terran are attacking the base around the spawning pool. " Izsha said as it descended from the ceiling.

"What are you planning Mengsk ?" Sarah asked out loud.

"My Queen do you think they could be trying to infest the Terran you were talking about ?" Zagara asked

"That is a possibility." Kerrigan said " A dangerous one if that Terran is under the Dominion's control." She added

" Izsha what is the situation at the spawning pool ?" She asked, going into 'her combat mode'.

" we received heavy casualties, most of the defencive unit were killed along with the defensive building." Izsha said.

"I see..." Sarah said

" Izsha... Make them retreat." She said after a minute of silence.

" My Queen we could still crush them why are you...?"

"Do not worry Zagara, I have a plan." Kerrigan said with determination.

"Now Izsha, I want you to take control of a small group of zerg and post them somewhere so you still have a visual on the Dominion, but do not attack. Also if you see a Terran that stands out from the other or seems more powerful, alert me. " Kerrigan said, showing her impressive tactical skills.

"Zagara, prepare the every aerial unit we have and prepare them to attack the battlecruiser, the Leviathan will assist you." She added

"And what of you my Queen ?" Zagara asked

"I will be going on ground with our forces." She said.

 **1 Hour later**

"My Queen I have a visual on the Terran you wanted me to find." Izsha said

"What makes you think that it is the right one ?" Kerrigan asked

"Because they are beating him." Izsha answered.

"Beating him ?" She asked surprise evident on her face, while also noting the "him".

"Show me." She demanded.

"Of course my Queen." Izsha said while creating a mental link.

And with that Sarah's world became black.

A couple of second later she was capable of seeing again through the eyes of a roach, who had dug a hole and made a sort of cavern on the side of a mountain, giving perfect view on the new Dominion base. She also sense other Zerg unit in the cavern.

As she took control of the roach she saw _him._

For a split second she was seeing a younger Jimmy on the ground being beaten by marines.

For a split second she almost became the Quen Of Blades again.

But she quickly realised that... this wasen't _her_ Jimmy.

Her Jimmy was gone.

She quickly pushed those toughts away, this really wasn't the time to be sad.

But... who was he, he looked almost exactly like a younger Jim. Marines were beating so he isn't a Ghost or a dominion soldier.

Who was that... boy.

"He dosen't look like he is older than seventeen and Marines are beating him, how is he surviving being punch by them" She thought to herself.

After a couple of seconds the voice of what she supposes is their commander came out of some speakers and they left.

She saw the boy shakily standing up.

" Maybe you could be of use ..." Sarah thought to herself.

"Izsha ?" Sarah asked, still looking trough the eyes of the roach.

" Yes my Queen ?" Izsha asked

" Change of plan, I will look trough the boy's memories. We might gain a very powerful ally today." Kerrigan said, while preparing for the prosess.

"And if not my Queen ?" Izsha asked

"We destroy the chrysalis." She simply said

" understood, my Queen." Izsha said

After the Izsha was informed of the new plan, Kerrigan watched as the boy started walking to the Spawning pool.

While the boy was walking, she look more closely at the boy.

She, of course, noticed how similar he looked like Jimmy, hell even his hair was similar, even they seemed to have a bit of red in them. His body was very malnourished but seemed to have a bit of muscle to it. He was dressed with a modified Dominion Ghost suit.

She also noticed his eyes, well eye, the other was swollen.

Green like jade.

Then it finally clicked : His face, the hair, the eyes and why the marines was beating him.

Could it be ?

" Stop it Sarah." She tried to convince herself. " Jimmy is gone, you got to stop associate every thing to him. "

With that she resumed watching the boy as he walked towards the 'pool', while at the same time trying to convice herself that the boy was not what she thought.

When she saw the boy had put his feet in it, she started her new plan.

First : The threat

"Look up." She wispered in his mind, while at the same time calling every Zerg close to her to go beside the roache to be more intimadating.

She could sense his fear when he saw them.

Good, Step 1 succesful.

Second : The pool

" Go in, Join us" She wispered in his mind again.

After only a couple of second of hesitation, he went in.

Step 2 succesful.

And finaly : Memory

But first...

"Zagara, Izsha prepare your troops this will only take a couple of seconds." She said.

"Understood my Queen" They responded.

"Good, now the boy." Kerrigan thought

After a couple of second she sensed it. The spawning pool was trying to connect him to her swarm.

Perfect.

She entered his mind only to find a mental wall.

"impressive, but not enough." She tought, while destroying the wall and trying not to alert the boy of her prescence.

"Good everything is ready, let's see if you will talk."

"Who are you ?" She asked him , while projecting her glowing eyes to intimidate him.

He said nothing. She could sense his fear.

She narrowed her eyes. Still nothing.

Plan B : Looking at the memories herself.

As she started she noticed two things.

One, a lot of memories were transplanted into him.

Two, His fear changed, before he was afraid she would kill him now he was affraid that she would... Reject him ?

Why would he be afraid that of all thing ?

With that in mind she started to check his memory.

At that three things happened.

She became confused why he had so little memory that weren't implanted.

Surprised and happy when she saw one certain memory.

 _ **Memory #1**_

 _ **2 weeks ago**_

 _She saw the boy who was sitting on a bed in cell._

 _For some he would look like he was simply doing nothing, but no he was actually listening to what was happening outside his cell._

 _" Agent_ _ **X41822N, was the objective secured ?" she heard mengsk ask.**_

 _ **" Yes emperor, James Raynor was deposited at Moros." She heard the other voice say.**_

 **" Wait... that girl that attacked the base had the same voice, what was her name... Nova ! And there is a chance that Jim is still alive ! " Sarah tought to herself with barely controlled happiness.**

 _ **"Good, Good, go rest agent you did well today." Mengsk said with glee in his voice.**_

 _ **" Thank you emperor ." Nova said, before Sarah heard what sounded like a computer being shut off.**_

 _ **"Lieutenant, contact the UNN and send the news. Raynor is dead." She heard him say.**_

 _ **" Of course sir." She heard someone helse say.**_

 _ **" Let's see you try and attack me now you whore." Mengsk thought to himself, not aware that someone was listening.**_

 _ **" And with any luck Project Birth will be finished when you decide to attack" He tought with a dark smile.**_

 **"So Jim was or still is in a place called Moros." She thought to herself, hoping with all her heart that he was still alive.**

 _ **End of Memory**_

She had just finished watching this memory when another one catched her attention. It gave out... happines but also hatred, strange considering almost every memories were only hate, fear or sadness. Without a second thought she reached out for the memory.

 _ **Memory #2**_

 _ **1 month ago**_

 _ **As the memory started, she saw the boy was doing push-up but he also had a confused expression.**_

 _ **After a bit she started sense a lot of anger outside of the boy's cell.**_

 _ **After a couple of minute he stopped, sat on his bed and used a bit of psyonic power to see what was causing all the anger to that man.**_

 **"That man... who is..."**

 _ **"...Had to return you fucking bitch didn't you ?" Mengsk voice said, his voice was slurred because of alcohol.**_

 _ **"You could hav' staid dead bu' nooooo you had to com' back and fuck everything to shit." He said , before taking more whisky.**_

 _ **After that he said nothing for a bit before a dark chuckle escaped his mouth.**_

 _ **" Doesn' matter anyway if everything goes to plan she'll be dead before she knows it. Maybe I'll even tell her that the brat that will kill her is her son." He added with another dark chuckle " Maybe I'll even make them fight in New Gettysburg, would be fuckin' glorious"**_

 **End of memory.**

She didn't hear the rest of what he said.

"Is her son" was said again and again in her mind

"M-y-y s-son" She thought to herself.

The boy that the Dominion abused and humiliated was..

"My-y son" Her rage was slowly building up.

The boy that Mengsk was going to use to kill her was...

"My son" Her body back on the leviathan started to shake in rage.

The boy that was going to be reduced to a simple pet to Mengsk was...

"MY SON !" She wasn't Sarah Kerrigan anymore...

She was the Queen of Blades once again.

She cut off the connection with _her son_.

"Izsha, alert the Old Ones." She said once back in her own body, not even noticing that her rage was making the zerg bloodthirsty

"Of course my Queen. Should I prepare the sacs ?" Izsha asked.

"Yes." Kerrigan simply answerred, her eyes still glowing with pure fury.

 **General P.O.V**

 **Terran remote base**

 **5 Minute before zerg attack.**

Scream echoed through a computer screen as a live feed of the spatial battle was playing.

Men getting slaughtered as Zerg infiltrated one of the cruiser.

The other one, where the live feed was coming from, was slowly getting destroyed by mutalisk.

Marines, marauders and even SCV pilots were watching as their fleet was slowly getting killed of.

When the feed became only static, every single soldier got ready. If they had to die today they would bring the zerg to hell with them.

Even if the morale was low, they would fight to their last breath.

Marines loading their guns or going into bunkers, Hellbats checking their flamethrowers, marauders loading up with punisher grenades, siege tanks going into siege mode, Widow mines burying, Hellion going into walker mode and so on and so forth.

Finally after 5 minute of preparation they were ready.

"Zerg Sacs incoming !" A random marine screamed when he spotted multiple sacs falling from the sky.

Every Dominion troops started to shoot but nothing affected it. But they also noticed something else when it started to get closer.

"Holy _SHIT_ , that thing is bigger than the goddamn command center !" An another marine said while reloading

"I don't care about the size, just shoot the fucker !" Another marine said.

After minute or two of none stop shooting. The sacs finally touch the ground a bit farther than the base.

A wall of dust was covering what was happening.

After a couple of second of silence one courageous marine finaly spoke.

"Did we get *THUMP*"

not a second after he started talking, a red needle spine was lodged in his forehead, killing him instantly.

Zerg started to come come out of the dust wall.

First were a group of maybe of close to a hundred zergling but they seemed... different. More vicious and more resistant if all the damage on their carapace said anything.

"Oh shit !" An older marine cursed.

"What is it old man, scared of some simple zerglings ?" A younger marine said, while still watching the zerg

"Son, those ain't no normal zergling, they're Devouring Ones. I thought they were all killed too." The old marine said grimly.

It made the nearby troops a bit worried the way he talks about those "Devouring Ones".

Second were a group of twenty hydralisks came out, but again they seemed different.

" Fuck me !" The old marine cursed again when he saw them.

"What, are those different too ?" Asked the younger marine.

"Sure are, those are called Hunter killers and you do not want to mess with them. They'll rip you to shred before you can even start shooting." The old marine said, with an even more grim voice.

Now the troops were really started to get concerned.

And suddently the ground started shaking.

A massive blade came out of the dust wall followed by another, a head came out, then legs and than a body, revealling...

" _ARE YOU SHITTING ME, A FUCKING TORRASQUE."_

But that wasn't the most scary thing oh no.

It was the enraged Queen Of Blades on top of the Torrasque. Purple eyes glowing with pure fury.

The old marines only sighed while mumbling " god fucking damnit."

Then all hell broke loose.

Devouring Ones started to flood the base, destroying everything in their path.

Hunter Killers throwings spines at the bunkers or units close to them.

The Torrasque was destroying every building in his path.

And Kerrigan was attacking directly the Dominion troops, making them blow up with her psionic, cutting them in two, spilling their guts.

Making a river out of their blood.

Blood splashed onto her, after she put her fist through a marine's head. Then, using her wing blades, pierced two marines close to her, killing them instantly. Spotting two hellbats that were about to attack her, she jump over them and ,with a psionic push, threw them at a team marines, seeing the gaz tanks on the back of the hellbats, she opened her hand before closing it. Making the tanks explode.

Screams of pain echoed around the base as the marines were being burned alive.

Spotting a group of marauders that were going to attack the Torrasque , she uses her crushing grip to stun them before sending them in the fire, resulting in explosion as the grenades that were on marauders blew up. Looking she saw almost no Terran alive, the last were being finished off.

The slaughter only lasted a couple of minutes, but only zerg remains with little to no casualties while the terrans were now Devouring Ones food.

As Kerrigan was looking around the base she spotted the chrysalis who was starting to shake, a sign of the progress of the infestation.

When she was beside it, she hesitantly put her palm on it. _Her son_ was in there. She still couldn't believe it.

" who is in the chrysalis my Queen" A deep voice asked in her mind. She turned around to see a Hunter Killer close to her.

"My son" she responded.

And for the first time since the capture of Jim, she smiled. A full blown ear to ear smile. Never noticing the happy tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

 **Ok this took more time than I thought but hey, I had a ton of fun writting this chapter**

 **Anyway review all that stuff**

 **Side note : thank you for all the views, holy shit. As of now (00:16 canada) i have 174 views. It might not seems big to you but for me it meens the world to be honest. Anyway I think the story will go back to M. I changed it to T before because I didn't I would have a fight scene this early but here it is, also if you could tell me if it was any good.**

 **Also next chapter we have Project birth coming out of the chrysalis, interraction between mother and son, names being chosen, and of course, Moros. Next chapter will probably take me sometime to make but whatever ( if you have any ideas for names you can p.m me or leave them in a review)**

 **Also if you guys are curious about the "Old Ones" if not just skip this:**

 **\- If you really are confused about the names go on the wiki but keep in mind I am using the SC1 version not the SC2 so the torrasque aren't just a strand of ultralisk, they are completely different unit.**

 **\- as for the "talking" hydralisk i'll explain in future chapter, probably next one.**

 **Take care all of you and thank you again--DoctorIm**


	5. Chapter 4 : Family and prison

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 **Chapter 4 : Family and prison.**

 **3 hour since the attack.**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **Spawning pool.**

Kerrigan was supervising the base's reconstruction making sure everything was in order and creating more defensive buildings and units.

After all if there was one thing she doesn't want is another attack on Zerus, sadly it will probably happened when Mengsk realise that no one is giving an update on his... _pet._

Sarah felt her rage rise up again when she thought of the way Mengsk treated her son.

 _Her son_. Even after hours she still couldn't believe it. She has a son !

She wanted to scream in happiness, but most of all she wanted to meet her son.

 _Really_ meet him.

But she was also scared. What would he think of her ?. Would he accept her or be disgusted by what she had done when she was the Queen Of Blades ?

Would he see Sarah Kerrigan or The Queen of Blades ?

That was the one that scared her the most. After all she looked like _her_ , and sometime she acted like _her_ too. Even if she tried to change, sometimes her Zerg gene will get the better of her. Hell sometimes she even tries to be pacific only to be attacked out of fear.

But that wasn't the only reason she was scared.

Jim was alive ! Atleast that's what she understood the memories that she saw.

But that wasn't what scared her oh no, she was happy that he was alive esctasic even but...

She had reinfested herself...

She was scared that if she was able to find him, he would think that she betrayed him. That the only thing that matters to her is killing Mengsk. And in a way it isn't false, she _wants_ to kill Mengsk.

"But since _that night_ before Tarsonis " She felt a smile coming to her face " Jimmy became... more important than anything in the whole galaxy." She thought to herself.

She just wanted to be with him more, to show him that it wasn't just a one sided thing.

Hell, he did something that people thought impossible. Killing the Queen of Blades. But not with bullets or grenades no... he killed her by simply making Sarah Kerrigan come back.

Maybe not the exact same but he still did it. And what does she do ? She reinfest herself when she thinks he died.

Granted it was to take revenge on Mengsk who she thought killed Jim but still...

How will Jimmy look at her when she finds him.

Will he see the woman that killed Fenix and million of people or will he see Sarah Kerrigan.

In her long life, Sarah could safely say she was never as scared as she was right now.

Deep in thought, Sarah didn't notice the chrysalis that started to shake more violently than before.

* **SHAKE***

 ***SHAKE***

 ***SHA-CRACK***

Kerrigan quickly look behind her to make sure that the chrysalis was not damaged.

Of course she didn't expect to see two wing blades coming out of the back of the chrysalis.

Her first reaction was to run to the chrysalis, her newly acquired motherly instinct going into overdrive.

Almost killing a Devouring One who was sleeping close to the chrysalis.

While running she also noticed a large amount of Psy Energie trying to escape the chrysalis.

At that she stopped running , relunctantly of course, she commanded her troup to get away from the chrysalis.

After two infestation she knew what happens next.

 ***CRACK*** An arm came out, black chittin covering it.

 ***CRACK*** The wing blades started to move, destroying more of the chrysalis.

 ***CRACK*** The shell of the chrysalis was almost completely destroyed, revealling Zerg dreadlocks covering the face but also revealing that the body of Project Birth was covered in red and black chitins.

For a second nothing happened, for a second Sarah was affraid that something went wrong maybe...

 ***AAAAAARRRGH***

Project Birth suddently screamed in pain as the excess of Psi Energie came out of his body. All the energy became a beam that went out of the atmosphere. Even killing some mutalisk who were patrolling.

Zergs all around the base watches with awe, as what they now identified as their prince, unleashed his power.

Sarah's instinct were in overdrive once again, she almost started to run toward him but she knew she would get hurt _badly_. But she couldn't help it, she wanted to make sure he was ok.

For almost 2 minute, she had to watch as her son was in pain, hoping that everything was alright.

And then...

Silence... nothing.

Kerrigan saw her son fall to his knee.

She started running toward him, again hoping he was ok.

She saw him starting to fall forward.

She finally reached him, taking him in her arms.

"M-mother ?" She heard him mutter weakly.

"Shhh don't worry im here." She said, if she was honest with herself she was just acting with instinct. She just said what came to her mind.

After a couple of second he became limp in her arms. Of course, Sarah panicked looking him over but she finaly realised he simply lost consciousness.

Releasing a sigh of relief, she contacted the nearest overlord to bring to her Leviathan. She had a son to take care of.

 **Time Skip.**

 **Leviathan nerve center.**

Kerrigan had a choice to make, multiples one even. Now that she knew where Jim could be, she was mobilizing every units available to save him.

But she also neeknow where this Moros was, for all she knew it could be code name for something else.

And she knew who could help her: Matt Horner. One of Jim's best friend and one of the only Terran she still respected.

And now she had her son with her, _her and Jim's son_ if his resemblance to him was anything to go by. She didn't care if he didn't come from her womb, he still had some of her gene in him.

And he was _powerful_. She knew he would surpass her someday, hell the only thing that made her more powerful than him was her years of practice.

Speaking of him she still needed to find a name for him. Hmm... She had one in mind but it _will_ bring back bad memories for Jim, so scrap that one of the list. Wait... Trace, Jim's father. Huh... this could work actually.

"My Queen you seem troubled ?" Zagara said as she saw her Queen looking out in space.

"Do not worry Zagara, simply a lot on my mind" Kerrigan said, still looking into space.

After a couple of minutes, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She had a someone very important to her to save, and _she will_ save him.

 **Hyperion bridge**

People were running about, hoping to find any news on their leader. Hoping with all their hearts that the news of his death was only a lie to break their morale. Well if it was their plan, it is working.

Matt Horner and Valerian Mengsk, their temporary leaders, were seated around the space map checking if their research on the matter gave any result, sadly nothing.

The two men looked tired, bags were showing under their eyes and their stances screamed exhaustion.

" Valerian did our recon team found anything ?" Matt asked, His voice showing how tired he was.

Valerian only shook his head.

Matt could only sigh, another chase that was in vain.

Suddently the communacation screen came alive, revealing a face that they hope they would never have to see again.

The Queen of Blades.

Gasp were heard all around the bridge.

Matt could only watch with wide eyes as Kerrigan's glowing purple ones looked back at him.

Not a second later Matt's face became blank, the only thing that were showing any emotion was his eyes. And they were full of anger.

Anger that Kerrigan dared to reinfeste herself, dared to spit on Jim's action. Dared to betray Jim.

" Kerrigan" Matt said, anger evident in his voice.

But what happened next confused him, he expected a sarcastic response , taunting or anything really. Something that the old Queen of Blades would say.

But no, she... sighed with a pained expression, then looked back at Matt, sadness showing in her eyes.

"Matt would you believe if I said that I regret this." She said, showing her clawed hand.

Matt almost responded with a no, but watching her face... it was strange to see the face of Sarah Kerrigan looking back at him, not the Queen of Blades.

"Then if you regret it, why did you do it ? and also why are you communacating with us of all people ?" Matt asked, confusion clear in his face and voice.

" Zeratul contacted me when I was angry and still grieving for Jim's death, he said there was a prophecy and I played a big part in it but I had to become more powerful. To be honest, At first I didn't think I would need to infest myself again. But when I infested myself, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to kill Mengsk. But something happened..." Matt saw her eyes change, while she was speaking he saw that her eyes were full of regret, pain and even loneliness.

But now there was warmth, joy and... love ? Now Matt was really confused. The only person that could do that to Kerrigan was Jim. What happened...

"Kerrigan... what happened ?" Matt asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Of course, he didn't expect her to have the "deer caught in the headlight" face.

"Nevermind that, my point his Matt when this war is over I want you to find a way to deinfest me again." Kerrigan said, with the most serious face Matt had ever seen.

Now Matt was shocked but relieved, Matt knew what that prophecy she was talking about. Jim had talk about something along those lines after he saw the Ihan crystal in the lab. And she wanted to become a terran again, technically anyway. Maybe there was hope for her.

"I will try to find a way Kerrigan. But as much as I am happy to hear that you are still on our side, why did you really call us ?." Matt said, his face now more soft knowing Kerrigan was still... well Kerrigan.

"Thank you Matt, this means a lot to me." Sarah said" As for why I contacted you, I know where Jim is held." Sarah said, her face once again serious.

"Wait held ?" Matt asked

"Yes, in a place called Moros." Sarah said

"Moros ? Well this could complicate things." Valerian said.

"How so ?" Matt asked.

"Moros is a prison ship that is always moving. Every hour its position will change randomly. For a minute it could be located close to Korhal and the other it could be close to Aiur." Valerian said, looking deep in thought.

"This could complicate things yes." Matt said with a sigh.

"Actually, this could work in our favor." Valerian said, after a couple of second of silence. "The way Moros work is that every hour they change of position, but they always have to send a report of where they were and where they will go. If I am able to contact some of my spies inside of the Dominion I just might be able to get the position." Valerian said.

"Are you sure this could work ?" Sarah asked, looking hopefuly at Valerian.

"I still need to contact my spies but I do think this could work." Valerian said, sounding confidant. "Give me an hour to contact my spies and I will be able to tell you if this could work."

"Thank you Valerian." Sarah said, looking relieved and hopeful "I'll recontact...

She never could finish her sentence has her Leviathan started to shake.

"Kerrigan is everything alright, are you being attacked ?" Matt asked, looking concerned.

"No i'm not being attacked but something happened, I'll contact you in a hour." Kerrigan said, while glancing behind her looking concerned. Only a second later, did the feed cut off.

"Well this was... interesting." Matt said, still looking a bit schocked.

Valerian could only nod.

 **Leviathan**

Sarah was running towards the chamber that she left Trace. She didn't think wake up as soon as he did. She could sense him panicking, wich was what made the Leviathan shake. Arriving outside of the chamber, she took a deap breath camly entered the chamber so she doesn't make him panic even more.

As she entered she saw Trace at the far end of the room, in a corner, his hands pressed to the wall and he was looking around looking like a caged animal. When he saw her it became even worse.

Sarah quickly raised her hands and slowly approach him. Of course he panicked even more.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Kerrigan said, hoping that she sounded atleast a bit soothing.

She saw that he was starting calm down so she continued to walk toward him.

When she was at arms lenght she did something that surprised even her. She hugged him.

She felt him stiffen in her arms.

"I... I saw your memories." She said nervously.

She could sense him start to panic again.

"Don't worry I am not mad or anything" She said softly.

She again felt him calm down. He also started to bring is harm up.

Sarah felt him hugging her back.

"It was a shock, I will admit." She said, still with a soft tone. "But I am happy to see you now, to know that you're alright. To know that _my son_ is alright."

She felt is shoulder shake, silent sobe escaping his mouth.

"W-Why ?" He said with a shaky voice. " why are you doing this ? I'm not even your real..."

"Don't you dare say it." Sarah said, her voice still soft.

"I asked Abathur to test your DNA." She said after a couple of second that passed in silence. "Your DNA matches with mine and so does for Jim's. So don't you dare say that you aren't my son." she said with a strong voice.

She heard him start to sob loudder. She also could sense his happiness.

She brought him back to arms lenght, brought her non-clawed hand to his cheek.

"You _are_ my son." She said with a loving smile. " I don't care of the way you were born, the only thing that I care is that you are here now."

After she finished her sentence, Trace practicaly threw himself at her and started to weep on her shoulder. She only rubed his back, letting cry for all the weeks of abuse from the Dominion.

"You know I actually found a name for you ." Sarah said.

"W-what is it ?" He asked ,his voice still shaky.

"Trace, it was the name of Jim's father. Do you like it ?" she asked, her voice being a bit nervous at the end.

"I love it." He said with smile, as he continued to weep on his mother's shoulder.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Sarah watched with amusement as Trace was looking around the Leviathan with pure amazement in his eyes. As he was walking around she was able to see what the spawning pool did, first his hair were now zerg dreadlocks that reached past his ears. His eyes were now an intimidating deep red. On the side of his eyes were engravements, like hers, that were also dark red. The chitin that was covering his body was black aside from his hands that were dark red. On his shoulders were two spikes that were curved upwards. All in all, he was intimidating but right now it was more comical than anything to see him look around like an energetic child.

She also noticed a "bump" on his left wrist and on his right hand the chitin was not as dense as other places.

"Trace, come here please." Sarah said with a smile.

"Sure mom." He said with is own smile on his face.

"Ok later today, there is a big chance that I will attack the place that your father is held. And there is a chance that I will need your help. As much as I don't want you on the front line, it might happen sometime. That's why today im gonna start to train you to control your powers." Sarah said seriously

" Ok mom, I'm gonna make you proud !" He said with a large smile

" Your already doing me proud." She said with a warm smile. "Anyway first is to control your psyonic better."

And for the rest of the hour mother and son trained together.

 **Hyperion bridge**

 **time skip.**

Morale was now up for the raiders. They knew where their Leader was and they knew how to save him. And to top it all of they had one of the most powerful ally possible to help them : Sarah Kerrigan herself.

speaking of the devil...

" Matt, Valerian" Said Kerrigan, nodding to them through the communication screen." Where you able to find the location of the Moros ?"

"We did, I'll send you the coordinates for it. But they're still one problem we have: finding a way to prevent the Moros from warping."

"I will use the Leviathan for that I can easely keep it in place with some well place nydus worm that could provide me with... Is there a problem ?" Sarah said when she noticed that everyone on the hyperion bridge was looking at her with wide eye stare.

"Hum... Kerrigan there is a flying zergling behind you." Matt said.

"HEY MOM I FINALLY DID IT !" A voice screamed behind her.

Now everyone on the bridge were mumbling to there selves.

"Wait mom ?" "Did the commander knock her up ?"

"Look Matt I know you want to know who that was but please could you wait after we saved Jim." Sarah said.

" Of course... I suppose." Matt said still a bit confused as to what just happened.

"Good, anyway my ETA to the coordinates are 15 minutes, prepare tour transport to escort Jim." Kerrigan said, her face once more.

" Understood. And Kerrigan, take your time when you find him. Make him understand why you did it." Matt said

" I will Matt. I will..." she cut the feed.

 **Time skip**

 **The Moros.**

The nydus worm were in position. This is it. She would see Jim again. And she was _nervous,_ not of the Dominion but of what he would say when he will see her. But she'll be damned if she let him rot in a prison. Even if he was disgusted with her, than atleast she would help him for one last time.

As she started to walk she never noticed the figure following her through the nydus worm. A red and black figure.

 **Time skip ( check the A.N to see why I didn't wrote the mission)**

 **Outside Jim's raynor cell.**

"Matt tell your transport to be ready. I'm in front of Jim's cell." Sarah sent to Matt.

"Understood, and remember what I said Kerrigan." He sent back before cutting the mental conversation.

As Sarah started to walk forward she suddenly stop. She was afraid. What would he say, what would...

"Mom wait !" A voice yelled behind her.

She quickly turned around to see Trace running towards her.

"Wait, let me talk to him first !" Trace said when he was closer

"Trace what are you..."

"I followed you, look mom dad will probably not react well when he sees you like." At that Sarah winced"Let me talk to him first so he doesn't react as badly." Trace said

"Trace you know this could make things worst right ?" Sarah said, nervously looking at the cell door

"I know but please, trust me for this" Trace said

With a sigh, Sarah only nodded while looking a the door.

As she watches her son approach the door she couldn't help but chuckle. Her and Trace really srarted to know eachother for only an hour but here they were on a prison ship, who could blow up at any moment. Not every mother could say they did the same thing with their son.

 **Jim's cell.**

Light flooded the cell as the door was ripped open. Jim could only watch as a figure entered his cell. If he was honest with himself, that man whoever he was had an imposing presence. But Jim had faced worse so it didn't affect him.

"So... who you are you exactly ?" Jim asked still seated on the ground.

The figure seated himself in front of him.

"Mr Raynor, a lot of things since you were captured." The figure said

Jim only raised an eyebrow. This really was not what he expected would happen today.

" First, after you were captured you're Raiders tried to find you, with no sucess. Second, m... Sarah Kerrigan also tried to find you, also without sucess. Until recently. She is actually on the other side of this wall."

Now Jim's attention was focused solely on the figure. But at the same time question were swirling in his mind, the main one being why is she not in front of him ? Did something happened ? Worry began to seep into his mind.

" But you also have to understand that she did not stay with your raiders." Oh god no..." She tried to use the Zerg to find you again, but Mengsk gave the fake news of your death." Please god no... " She became enraged, sad and of course lonely. But she was contacted by someone. A protoss actually. His name was..."

" Zeratul. The name of that protoss was zeratul." Jim said, he could see where this was going. After all, the memories of the Ihan crystal were still fresh in his mind.

" Correct, now Zeratul said to her that there was a prophecy and that she was very important for it to happen. But she needed to become more powerful. Zeratul directed to a planet called Zerus. The home planet of the Zerg. For days she battled with what are called primal Zerg. Until finally she reached what is called The Spawning Pool. Kerrigan used the spawning pool. In other words..."

" She reinfested herself..." Jim said, his face blank

Before Trace could react, Jim was bolting out of the door. Of course he didn't expect to see close to fifty Zerg around the room, looking at the exit he saw... Matt and a couple of Raiders ? And who is he talking to ?

Wait that's her... She really reinfested herself. Jim felt hurt and angry. As he started to approach them, Matt noticed him. He also noticed his angry expression. Matt started to back away from Kerrigan, there was no way he was going to participate in this.

When he finally reached, she turned herself to look at him in the eyes.

"Why ?" Jim simply asked.

" Jim do you trust me ?" Sarah asked, her voice wavering.

He simply continued to look at her.

" Please talk to me..." Sarah said, her voice still wavering.

" Why did you do it ?" Jim asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

" I was angry, sad and I wanted Mengsk dead more than anything. when I heard the news that you were dead I... I snapped..." Kerrigan said, the tremor in her voice getting worst.

" And now ?" Jim asked, his voice a bit softer.

" Now ? I still want Mengsk dead but... but he isn't my priority right now. My swarm is not ready to attack Korhal. And I just want... I just want to rest." She said with a sigh. "I'm tired of always fighting, I'm tired of not being able to be with you." She said the last part quietly.

Jim was now looking at her with tired eyes, warm but tired eyes. He wanted to believe her but... after everything that happened. He just didn't know. He still loved her, no question. But he just didn't to be played like in the brood war. It still hurted to this day when he thought back to those time.

he saw her eyes start to water. Shit... psyonic.

" Please believe me Jim, please..." Sarah begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Did you attack anybody other than the Dominion ?" Jim asked, he would give her a chance to explain herself.

" No, the only other were some protoss but they attacked my swarm first. They were only warriors don't worry, no civilian casualties if that's what you're asking." She said, sounding a bit hopeful.

" Ok... who was in the cell with me. He was definitely Zerg but he looked a lot like you. Did he use that spawning pool that he was talking about ?" Jim asked.

" He did, but I wasn't the one that made him enter it. It was the Dominion." Sarah said, making everyone look at the teen who was sitting on the ground. Two Zergling were resting their heads on his lap, purring in contentment as he scratched their heads.

" He was created with the DNA of two person, abused by the Dominion, Mengsk wanted to make him become a living weapon. But he didn't want to use the mind wipe that most ghost go through. He wanted to make him his puppet, or his pet as he called him." Sarah said, anger evident on her face.

" Do you know who's DNA he used to create him ?" Jim asked, getting really curious.

"yes... the DNA that was used was... it was mine and... and your's. Mengsk wanted a weapon to counter the both of us. So what better way then use our... our son." Kerrigan said, nervousness practically oozing from her.

" Jim he is our son."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER !**

 **I'm really sorry i had to do this to you guys but this chapter wen't on for long enough. As for why this one took me so much time to make, well I kinda had a mini writer's block. But I was able to get out of it.**

 **Also some of you may be asking why i didn't write the whole mission, well it's pretty simple. I don't know why but every time i started to write it, i always didn't like the way it ended. So I just said to myself "fuck it". And just wrote the cinematic. Also after this chapter there might be a couple of shorter chapter, to see the relation between our newly created family. After that the fic will go back to the games. And also I have really big plan for the future. One of them is to bring a SC1 "character" back. Also after this it might become more AU than i thought. The old ones will be explained later i just couldn't find a place in this chapter to place them.**

 **Also... HOLY FUCK almost 400 views. Thank you, again it means alot. Also thank you to : AvengedReader, Dinowolf, Scarease and alexandervzeballos for the favorites. And also another thank you to Scarease for the review.**

 **Anyway take care all of you-DoctorIm**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1 : acceptance

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

 **This is the first part in the Filler arc ( had no other words for it). But like I said in the last chapter, those will serve to show a bit of the relation of the characters**

 **Chapter 5 part 1 : Acceptance**

"Jim he is our son."

James Raynor is someone that can safely say that he is not easely surprised after all the things he's seen. But _this..._ this really wasn't what he was expecting but at the same time he was. After all it was Mengsk's style to make a cruel joke out of a weapon. To make that weapon a living being, this seem like the hybrid all over again but now it was is and Sarah's DNA that was used. A cruel joke indeed.

In the back of his mind he could almost hear Tychus laughing like a mad man.

"Are you sure ?" Jim asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Yes, I had Abathur test his DNA. Technically speaking he is ours." Sarah said, with an happier tone of voice than before. But also nervousness.

"Did... did you give him a name ?" Jim asked, simply trying to grasp everything that was going on.

"I did actually its..." she started, only to look hesitant.

"Darlin', what is it ?" Jim asked, not even noticing he used her old pet name.

"I named him Trace." She said, looking worriedly at Jim.

Once again James Raynor was shocked. Of all names she chosed his father's name. He wasn't angry, far from it. But it was just shocking. Even if it brings some bad memories, he can't deny the happy ones that comes back to mind.

"Trace huh ."he said with a chuckle " I like it." He said with a smile.

"Now if you gents could give me a second, seems I have a son to meet." Jim said as he started to walk towards Trace. He quickly realisee that Sarah wasn't walking with. She was standing were they were just talking simply looking at him with a small loving smile. Its been a while since he saw that one. The last time was when they were still in the Lab and nobody was looking.

If somebody was looking she was cold to everyone even Jim but when nobody was looking she was Sarah Kerrigan. A woman that wen't through so much that alot of people in her place would become insane. But she held onto her's like a vice. That is why a big reason he wanted to trust her, those silent conversation meant alot to the both of them. He showed that he was there for her and she showed him the same thing. But when he saw her reinfested... a part of him understands why she did it. But all those memories of her no... The Queen of Blades using her body to do those thing were all painfull.

But the woman that he was looking back at was Sarah not the Queen of Blades, after all _she_ would have kill him and mind controlled Trace and _never_ worked with terrans unlless there was a point to it. But here she was.

Yes the woman in front of him was the woman he loved. It would just take time to accept it. After all he still had some very sore memories, Fenix being an important one. But he knew some day he could pardon her. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even in a year. But one day he will.

But for now...

"you comin' darlin' ?" he asked "I've got a son to meet and I think the mother needs to be there." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes im-im coming." She said with tears of pure joy falling from her eyes after she heard Jim's thought. He was willing to give her a chance ! She could understand why he was so hesitant, it hurted to think about it. But she understood. And even more important, he wasn't mad about Trace, he was willing to give a chance to Trace too.

Sarah Kerrigan never thought that only a couple of words ( and thoughts) could bring her so much joy and happiness.

As they both neared Tracer, Jim felt a bit of somethimg he hadn't sense in many years. Fatherly pride. His son looked intimidating and _badass_.

"Huh wonder what the two of us, ready to battle would looke like ?" He thought to himself, as he imagined himself in his suit of armor and his son being side by side.

As they stopped in front of him, he saw Trace getting up and again Jim felt a bit of pride. His son , for a 16-17 year old, he was almost at his height wich was of 6 feet 5 inches. Trace was probably at 6-3 maybe 4.

"So... Trace huh." Jim said with a chuckle when he was in feont of Trace.

"Hum... yes." Trace said, obviously nervous.

"Don't worry,son. Its as nerve wrecking for me." Jim said with a smile.

Ok... Dad." Trace said, a watery smile on his face.

Sarah, who was close to them, could only smile as she sensed the happiness coming from both of them.

For the next hour father and son were finally able to know each other.

 **1 hour later**

it was time Jim would go back to the Hyperion and Sarah and Trace would go to the Leviathan. Right now father and son were telling each other goodbye. Jim's raider simply looking back at the scene with amusement seeing their stoic commander trying to not let out some tears.

"You better stay out of trouble Trace." Jim said with a teasing smile.

"I think that won't be possible." Trace said with a laugh.

"Oh ? Do tell." Raynor said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile of amusement.

"I got your's and mom's gene in me." He said with a deadpan voice.

There was silence for a second before a laughter was heard. Sarah's laughter. Again, he hadn't heard that one in along time.

"You know Trace isn't wrong, you have a tendency to get into trouble." She said still laughing.

"Oh really i'm the one that gets into trouble ?" He asked with a smile, as he started to walk closer to her.

"Yes mister "I use an old vulture _and myself_ as bait for zerglings and hydralisk"." She said with a laugh.

"Well it so happened that I was making a distraction for a certain ghost." He said, getting closer to Sarah.

"You just wanted to watch my ass." She said with a smile, loving the banter that they were having.

"What can I say, that old ghost suit really accentuated it." He said, now being so close their nose was almost touching.

"Pig..." She said with a loving smile as she looked into Jim's eye.

After that she started to hug him as if her life depended on it. Jim returned it wholeheartedly.

Trace who was on the sideline couldn't help but smile, altough he was still blushing about their banter.

As Sarah was about to release the hug she didn't expect Jim to kiss her. With _alot_ of vigor. At that Trace averted his eye.

They continued kissing...

continued...

again...

They finally stopped when they needed to breath.

Before Sarah could speak Jim beat her to it.

"Look darlin', I may not be still a hundred percent sure of all... well _this._ But... but I think I can give you a chance. So give me a bit of time to be more comfortable. Ok ?. Jim said.

"Of course, I didn't expect you to accept all this right now. But... thank you Jim. Thank you for believing in me." She said, a wathery smile on her face.

And with that the two went to their respective troop, ready to go back to their ship.

But Sarah suddenly stop. She needed to say it to Jim before it was too late. Turning around, looking at Jim's back, she send with her mind three simple words.

" _I love you"_

She saw Jim stop, sense his surprise. He then turn around to look directly in her eyes, and with a smile sent back four word to Sarah.

" _I love you too"_

Sarah couldn't stop her tears a this moment.

 **Time skip**

 **Hyperion**

As Jim was on the hyperion bridge simply thinking about everything that hapened today. If he was honest with himself, its been a long time since he was so happy. To know that _his_ son was out there. To know that the woman he loved was with said son and was _his_ mother. To know that Sarah wasn't being controlled and was simply trying to do what she thought best.

Oh yes Jim was happy, pure and simple. Of course a part of him was worried for the both of them. But hell right now they were probably some of the most powerful person in the galaxy. But he was also curious, Matt seemed to be deep in thought and was making return trip between the bridge and the lab. He would need to ask him.

Speaking of the devil.

"Matt, what is going on ?" Jim asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well sir, when Kerrigan communicated with us she made a request." Matt said

"And that request was ?" Jim asked ,eyebrow still raised.

"She asked to find a way to deinfeste her again." Matt said.

Once again Jim raynor was shocked. It seems like Sarah Kerrigan can do that easily to him. But if he always get shocked because of things like today well...

He could get use to it.

* * *

 **Here we are once again for a new chapter for this fic. And today I bring news some good some bad so here we go.**

 **1- School restart tomorrow for me, so of course, chapters will take more time to make. But this is only the start of school so everything will be pretty relax. So I might be able to put out a chapter.**

 **2- I put up the pilote chapter for my new fic that I will try to work a bit on it. Its called : Only for a handfull of caps.**

 **it is a Fallout New Vegas Fic that i really wanted to do. Check that out if you want.**

 **3- so there will be a couple (maybe 2 or even 3) of chapter for this filler arc in terms of relation and all that stuff. Im sorry if you guys wanted to get into HOTS again but dont worry I have a lot of plan for that. One of them includes the Cerebrate that we play during SC1/Brood war zerg campaign. Not saying anymore.**

 **And now *Deep breath* _HOLY FUCK,_ right now ( 2 pm canada) I have 767 views. Just wow I don't even know what to say just... thank you from the bottom of my hearth.**

 **Favourites : Indominus-Rex-99, Leonais Frostwind and MCRichGuy thank you for the favourites.**

 **Reviews : Scarease : Sorry for that cliffhanger i hope I delivered something good to make up for that.**

 **MCRichGuy : ok so first , a long lasting serie. I hope so atleast, I really want it to be one. This fic is important to me so yea i think it will be one. Second the sub-plot and Jonh Raynor. For the sub-plot, yes. Trace will have his own sub plot a bit later, not saying anymore. Now John, I am hesitant to add him. I could add him, hell it could be a great sub-plot but... fanfiction dragon did the same thing for his fic and I dont want to look like I'm copying his fic to letters. So I might add him but it will be later on. Actually I might do a pole on my profile to see if I add him or not so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the support and take care you guys-DoctorIm**

 **EDIT 5/09/17 (18:30) : Hello all of you beutifull people, I hope you're all doing well. This is a simple Edit to say that I am gonna change the picture _and_ the title of this fic, nothing big but the title was bugging me ( the original title litterally came to my mind when I was taking a shit) as for the pic, I stumbled onto it and I fell in love with it. I tried to find who did it but to no success. Anyway you probably are asking where is the new chapter ? Don't worry its coming and I can even tell you guys the tittles for the next _two_ chapters : _Training montage_ and _A Raynor, a drink and a Tosh._ I hope this keeps you at the edge of your seat or... whatever your on a I guess. Sorry for not uploading more recently school is keeping me a bit more busy than I thought and my weekend was more loaded than I thought. **

**Anyway don't worry a new chapter is coming very soon. Its gonna be _Training montage_ for those that are curious. This one will be a bit shorter than usual but it will show Trace's abillities. And no I'm not telling for the other one.**

 **Anyway as always take care and thank you for the amazing support-DoctorIm.**

 **EDIT 5/09/17 (19:48) : *sigh* why do a I keep forgetting these things... I forgot to tell you guys that the pole about John is open on my profile so check that out the pole will close on 11/09/17 or close to that date.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2: Training montage

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE STARCRAFT UNIVERSE I ONLY OWN MY OC**

 **A.N: Hey you guys, just a quick sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School was keeping me busy and I was hanging out with my friends a lot but anyway here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 5.2: Training montage.

 **1 day since Moros**

 **Trace's chamber/ Leviathan.**

"Trace could you come here please ?" Sarah sent telepatically to her son.

"Sure" He sent back almost immediatly.

As Trace started to walk towards where his mother was he noticed that all the zergs around the Leviathan looked alot more calm. He remembered that his mother had said something about the zergs being completely linked to her so her emotion's could influence them. It was nice to be in a place where people , or zergs in this case, respected you. Even loved. He was happy.

He was able to see his father and to connect with him. He knew that Jim was still a bit hesitant but that was to be expected. He was also now living with his mother, a mother thar cared deeply for him even if they only knew eachother for barely two days.

Oh yes in his short life Trace, now Trace Raynor-Kerrigan, could safely say he was never has happy as of right now.

As he was nearing where Sarah was he saw the group of zergs that helped his mother save him from the Dominion. The Old Ones if he remembered correctly. To be honest the Torrasque scared the shit out of him the first time he saw it. It also lead to an... interresting meeting between Trace and them.

How could have thought that the Torrasque would be "female".

But their story was pretty interesting. They were supposed to be the Overmind elite zerg units, they would've been sent with Sarah to dispose of reinforced bases or even some planets. They're mind were also controlled like Kerrigan, they thought that they were thinking by themselves but of course they weren't. Until recently, they had defected from the zergs as a whole. They were living peacefully on a backwater planet. When Kerrigan stumbled upon them they were hostile thinking that she would try to force them back into the swarm but no, she simply said her goals and asked if they would follow her like when they were all pawn of the overmind. They agreed, obviously, but at one condition. They would not be used for useless slaughter.

It was also interresting to "see" their personality. The Torrasque acted like a mother towards them, she used to watch over them when they were only a special larva. She also said that they were more of them but that they were killed after a U.E.D attack during the Brood War. The Hunter Killers were pretty similar from eachother, alot of them were calm in nature but they said that they were born with an immense bloodlust, it was only with years of pratice that they were capable of controlling it. Hense their calm nature. As for the Devouring Ones well... the best way to decribe them would be like a kid on sugar high.

Other than that they also developed a small psy energie so they were capable of communicating. Of course with their intelligence some of them wanted more, they wanted to feel like they were more than just some intelligent zergs. So some of them decided their genders, like Torrasque, or the Hunter Killer decided that they would help the Hydralisks of the swarm so they could be more effective.

As he came out of his thoughts, and continued walking, he saw that his mother was in the training room.

"Ok Trace, the other day we worked on your psionic but today we will work with your physical abilities." She said when Trace entered the chamber. "But before all that, I want to check something." Sarah said as she started to walk towards Trace.

"Show me your arms." She said with a serious voice.

Trace did as told, a courious expression on his face.

After some time of checking both his arm she seemed to find what she wanted. She started to press on his left arm on presice places.

He felt something moving inside is arm...

Only a second later did a kaiser blade came out of his left wrist.

Trace was looking at it with wide eyes.

"What...the... _FUCK !_ " He pratically screamed.

"Calm down Trace, your body is adapted to it. Did you notice that it didn't hurt when it came out." She said trying to reassure him.

As he started to calm down, he did realize that he didn't sense any pain it was just...there.

"Y-yea." He said, still a bit shocked.

"Good now I want you to try to retract it, to do that try to flex the muscle in your arm." She said "Take your time this isn't a race."

"Ok ok flex my muscle right..." He mumbled to himself.

After a couple of tries he was able to retract it.

"Good good now for the next one." She said

"Wait... there's another one !" He said, a bit scared as to what else his body could be hiding.

"There is. Sadly this one might hurt a bit." She said with an apologetic look. "Trace I want you to throw your hands out like you want to throw something." ( **I really didn't know how to describe this so imagine Scorpion when he throws is signature attack and if you don't know what im talking about... what rock are you living under.)**

As he was doing this, he started to feel something in his arm moving, like last time, but now it felt different and it did feel painful. Very painful even.

 **(Ok so this thing is a mix of the whipfist from Prototype and Scorpion's spear from MK, it comes out like the spear but has the appearance of the whipfist. And of course its smaller, if it was like in the game Trace's arm would be mangled)**

 *** _Squelch_ ***

What seemed like black creep with a wicked looking spine at the top came out of his hand, hitting the other wall made out of flesh.

He had to wince, not only because of the pain but also because he was afraid that his mom would be angry at him.

Would she scold him ? Would she hit him like the Dominion did ?

"No she wouldn't do that...right ?" He thought, becoming fearful.

As much as he tried to hide it, the Dominion created a deep scar. A very deep one. And the abuse was still fresh in his mind, hell a couple of days ago he was being tortured simply because he tried to speak up to the instructer that was testing his psy abilities.

And now here he was training with another instructer. But now the instructer was his mother. But sadly his mind was reliving all the abuse during training.

Sarah, sensing her son distress, put a hand on his shoulder and with a gentle voice she said.

"I would never do that to you Trace. I would never hurt you."

"You-you're not angry ?" He said ,a fearful expression on his face.

"I'm not, don't worry. To be honest I'm proud of you, to be able to do that on the first go is... well surprising to say the least." She said with a smile. "And never worry about those thing I would never be angry at you during training."

"Do you wan't to stop ?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"No no I'll... I'll continue." He said with a shaky voice.

"Ok... but don't exhaust yourself please." She said, a bit of worry in her voice. "I will be talking with all of my current broodmother later so I won't be able to sense it if something bad happens."

"I will mom, don't worry." He said with a small smile. How could he think that she would hurt him ?

"Good." She simply said with a smile.

As she started to walk out, Trace made his blade come out.

"Well I guess I have some training to do." He thought to himself, already imagining every thing he could do with his abilities.

 **TIME SKIP/ NIGHT TIME.**

As Sarah finally finished her meeting with the brood mothers, she started to walk towards the training chamber. Also sensing that Trace was asleep. He also seemed to be having a nightmare.

As she entered she saw him against a wall, cuts and holes everywhere on the wall. As she approched she heard him mumble.

"Leave me alone... go away." Were amongst thing that she heard. It made her angry at the Dominion, and it broke her heart.

She sat beside him, put his head on her lap and gently started to pet his dreadlocks.

"Don't worry I'm here. Mom..." she was sure if she was still a terran she would blush at what she was about to say. "Mommy's here." She said , with probably the most uncomfortable voice she ever spoke with.

But it seemed to work as he slowly calmed down, slowly gaining a peaceful expression.

Kerrigan also felt her eyes getting heavy, a rare thing for her as she could go for days without sleeping.

And with that the feared ex-Queen of Blades went into a peaceful slumber, also a rare thing for her, a smile on her face and her son on her lap.

* * *

 **Hey guys, long time no see... I'm really sorry for the wait you guys. So to try to win you guys back here are my bullshit (they're real reason actually but whatever) reason why I didn't write : School kept me alot more busy then I thought, I went out with my friends and just having some fun ( no not that kind... as far as I remember anyway), I just didn't felt like writing, I also played some games like Assassin's creed 4 ( Great fucking game btw) Crysis 1 ( This game came out in 2007 and its still as gorgeous and fun to play.) and a bit of Overwatch ( great game, only problem is that my internet is probably more shitty than a McDonald's one.) so yeah...**

 **anyway here are the reviews and favourites :**

 **Reviews :**

 **McRichGuy: First, thank you. Second, no problem. And third, I already have an idea if I have to had John to this fics.**

 **This leads me to:**

 **THE POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE PLEASE GO VOTE. Hell I was supposed to shut it down the 11th but only three people voted.**

 **Favourites:**

 **Thank you GamerShift,baberbot1, typho and revan193.**

 **To be honest... I'm not so happy how this chapter turned out.**

 **Anyway thank you for the support, sorry for the wait and also if you see a couple of typos don't worry i'll edit it later i'm just really tired right now.**

 **Also if you didn't know i added an author's note in the last chapter that showed the next chapter name, go check that out if you want.**

 **Take care you guys. DoctorIm**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3 : Raynor and a spectre

**I do not own anything related to Starctaft, I only own my O.C.**

 **CHAPTER 5.3 : A drink, A Tosh and A Raynor**.

 **? P.O.V**

 **Hyperion bar.**

* **Swish** * Scream echoing around him, friends being killed off like the flies. A spine from an hydralisk was already lodged into his power armor.

* **Swish** * " I swear to god I'm gonna kill you !" He screamed at her as he watches her kill someone who had become his best friend.

* **Swish** *" You won't kill me, you don't have the guts for it." She taunted.

"We'll see darlin', we'll see." He responded, trying to convince himself that he could do it.

* **Swish** *" I know a way to make Sarah Kerrigan human again." Valerian Mengsk said.

Is it worth it ?

* **Swish** *"You should have killed me." She said with a stony face.

He could see that she just wanted to cry.

* **Swish** * "Yeah, I guess you can't forget about those things." She said with a small smile.

He only chuckled.

* **Swish** * Purple glowing eyes were staring at him. They we're so different from the green or even yellow that he learned to love.

"Jim, he is our son."

Maybe he could learn to love them to.

* **Thump** * Jim Raynor snapped his eyes away from the swishing whisky in his glass to the whisky bottle that suddenly appeared in front of him. He also saw a shimmering figure.

The familiar black and brown spectre suit came into view not to long after. His white eyes looking straight at him.

"Thinking about your little girlfriend ,bruddha ?" He asked, a teasing grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said with a chuckle. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." He sighed.

"I would have ask if you were crazy if it wasn't the case." He chuckled while sitting down at the same table a Jim.

They were silent for a bit, both of them lost in their thoughts.

"You know…"The spectre leader said." I had someone who I loved back in the academy days. Hell, if anything I still love her. Or I don't… to be honest I don't know. It's been years since we had a one on one conversation that wasn't hostile." He said with a bitter smile.

"What happened ?" Jim asked, intrigued by the past of the spectre.

"A lot of things happened." He said. "Funny things is that she was the one that made this." He said pointing at his eyes. "We were on a mission. She powered up her psionics but her cloaking was running out. She wanted me to go to safety before she unleashed it. I knew that if she waited any longer she would die. So I told her I would be safe. Next thing I know i'm inside a med-bay and she dosen't remember anything." He said, a sad gleam in his eye.

"After that I… I changed I guess you could say." He said with a sigh.

"I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill." He added. "A part of me still do."

"So why don't you do it ?" Jim asked ,getting more and more curious.

"I don't know. Maybe there's still a bit of the old me inside." He shrugged, playing with his butterfly knife.

"I think I know why." Jim said.

Tosh raised a curious eyebrow.

"Would that girl approved of killing like that ?" The rebel leader asked.

"She wouldn't. She hated killing. The only reason she was training to be a ghost was because she was the most powerful psionic they had ever seen in a while." He said, thinking back to the academy.

"I think that's why, maybe all this war is bringing back memories." Jim said.

"Maybe you're right…" Gabriel sighed.

It felt weird to him to speak so freely about his past. He had tried to bury it, forget about everything about it. To much bad memories. And now, here he was, talking about his past to someone who had become a friend.

"And what about you, bruddha ? A lot of things happened since EB-103." Tosh asked.

"It's a lot to all take at once I'll admit." Jim sighed. "First Sarah who reinfest herself and next I learn that I have a son that was made as a cruel joke by Mengsk." He added while taking a gulp of his whisky.

"I'm angry because of what Sarah did, but at the same time I part of me understand why she did it. I'm more angry then ever at Mengsk at what he fucking dared to do." He said, anger clear on his face and voice. "And I'm scared. I'm fucking scared for what could happen down the line, at what could happen to Sarah and Trace." He added, trying his best not to shout.

The alcohol was getting to him.

They were silent after that, both of them lost in their thoughts once again.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose them…" The rebel leader said. "I already lost the ones I love once. I… I don't know what I would do if it happened again." He said, pain in his voice.

 _'I am sorry to inform you that your son , John Raynor, has died in a shuttle crash. The body was not recovered.' Was the only thing written on the letter that they received. A couple of days later, he made a grave for his son. Weeks later, he had to make another for his wife._

"Look, bruddha, I'm not an expert in this but you can't always think of the past. I don't know what happened to you back then, but right now hundreds no thousands of people are counting on you. Two of them are your woman and your son. So get your shit together before someone else does it for yourself." Tosh said.

Jim simply stared at him for a good minute, trying to understand if Grabiel Tosh ,of all people, just gave him a pep talk.

"I didn't know you we're good at pep talk." Jim chuckled.

"And you're right it's just hard to put the past behind."

"You can say that again." Tosh said bitterly.

And this is how the day went, both of them simply having small talk at the bar.

 **Time skip**

It was now almost 22:00, the Hyperion's skeleton crew we're working. Only a few persons could be seen in the bar. Jim was one of them, he was still lost in his thought.

"Yeah, Tosh's right. I need to get my shit together. But how to I start fixing all those years."

He looked at the half full bottle of whisky on his table.

"Well… gotta start somewhere." He thought to himself, picking the bottle of whisky and bringing it back to the bartender.

"I'll take a bottle of water." Jim simply said to the bartender.

He did as told, his eyes wide in surprise. Since when does the commander brings an only half finished bottle and asks for water !

And as Jim Raynor exited the bar, one thought passed trough everybody who were in it.

"Was that really the commander ?"

 **Hey guys, sorry for the time it took me to do this chapter. Don't worry I won't give any reason for it like last time, I simply didn't have time. Also I recently bought Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void. Because ,yes, I didn't own them. The only way I knew how HotS went was because my cousin owns it and I finished it on his account. I'm actually doing LotV right now. I also tried to buy the Nova DLC but for some reason it didn't work… so… yeah. Also the next part will be a rant about HotS so if you don't want to read me rambling just pass it.**

 ** _I had high hopes for Heart of the swarm. The first time I played it, I loved it. The missions we're varied, the new units we're cool, same thing for the new characters that we're introduced. I also loved that they brought back Stukov, even if at first I didn't remembered where he came from (shame on me I know). I also loved the story the first time I played it. And to this day I still love all those points…except one. The story. I don't know if it went one to many rewrites or what but… what the hell Blizzard. You want us to believe that Sarah Kerrigan once deinfested would act exactly like she did when she was still infested ! You want us to believe that after she went through that the only thing that his on her mind his to simply kill Mengsk ?! Look I understand why she wants to kill him, hell I would have been more angry if she didn't. But really ? You act cold and distant towards Jim, the one who saved you and that you love. You killed pretty much everyone you came across, only letting a handful of people live. I will admit that I love the parts where she showed her more human side. It simply showed that there was still good in her. But there we're to few of them. And that is where my problem reside. I wanted this expansion to show Sarah rediscovering her humanity, not throw it away at the first opportunity . This expansion is simply showing Sarah becoming the queen of blades once again, a 'better' one but still…_**

 **Ok the rant is over. Sorry about that I really needed to get that out of my system. Anyway next chapter we are coming back in the main storyline with *Drumroll* Char! Now you may be wondering what the fuck I'm talking about. Well it's simple. You guys remember that mission in HotS where you go to Char and kill Warfield right ? Well it didn't happen. Only Khaldir and Zerus happened in this. Because ,like Tosh, I want Warfield to have a bigger role that he had. (Btw another character I will try to expend upon is Nova) I'm not gonna spoil to much about it, but it will contain : rebels, wild zergs and finally Sarah and Trace kicking ass. I hope you're excited for that chapter.**

 **Also guys please vote to the poll on my profile, I know i'm annoying with this but I don't want to pick a decision with only 6 vote.**

 **For those curious about who Tosh was talking about, here are some clues to help you : She's blonde and has her own DLCs. And yes, it is canon for those who didn't know.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter btw, I had a couple of ideas for this chapter but I couldn't all put them in there. Next one should be a lot longer.**

 **Ok so this is pretty much it, sorry I'm not doing the favourites and all that stuff. I'm in a hurry right now because I'm leaving my house in like… 15 minutes.**

 **Anyway, take care you guys, DoctorIm.**


	9. Chapter 6 : Char arc part 1

**I do not own anything related to Starctaft, I only own my O.C.**

 **CHAPTER 6 Char arc part 1: No rest for the wicked.**

 **General P.O.V**

 **Levianthan nerve center.**

Sarah was looking over which planet to send her brood to. Two choice were ofered to her, first was Char. She could secure the planet to become once again the main hive cluster of the swarm and even regain her control over the wild zerg that were now on it. Or follow a psionic transmission, that one of her broodmother received, that could easely be an ambush.

Yeah, the choice was easy. So with a small psionic pulse, the Leviathan set course.

"Izsha, prepare the swarm. We don't know what we could find on the surface." Kerrigan simply said.

"Of course my queen." Izsha responded. ( Ok quick question : Is Izsha a it or a she ? Because i've seen it written with an it _and_ a she. So I'm really confused. )

" Dehaka, prepare your zergs. I may need you on Char." She said to her new ally.

"Will I collect essence ?" Dehaka asked, with what seemed like hope in his voice.

"Probably not." She simply said.

Kerrigan was sure that if Dehaka could, he would be pouting right now. She had to contain a snort.

It was an interresting image to say the least.

Pushing these thought away, she walked towards Trace's training chamber. Since she showed him what he could do, he was always Wanted to get stronger. While he didn't say it out loud she could hear his thought clearly.

She really needed to show him how to hide his thoughts.

Anyway, he didn't say it out loud but he wanted to have revenge on the dominion. Everytime she asked he would always say that he wanted to be useful to the swarm. She could understand that feeling better than anyone. It hurted to think that Trace couldn't tell her. But if he didn't want to talk about it, she could understand.

Entering the chamber she saw her son, eyes glowing red with psionic energy. He was practising one of his "combos" as he called them. She simply leaned on the wall and watched.

For a good ten seconds, Trace did nothing. Then, with the help of his psionics, he jumped in the air easely reaching 15 meters. With a quick a wave of his hands the now familiar black creep and vicious spine came out of Trace's hand. He also flexed his other arm to make his blade come out. The creep stuck itself on the floor a bit further from him, and with a simple twist of his hand the creep started to take him down. He put up his blade, readying for the the landing.

When he was close to the floor he tensed his muscle, moved his wing blades so that they could cut anything that was close to him and he put a large amount of compressed psionic energy under his feet.

Finally when he reached the floor, his blade plunged into the floor. Next, when his feet touched the floor it created a shockwave of psyonic energy, it could easely stun a terran or even a protoss that were too close to him. His wing blades were also positioned so that any person close to him would be cut to pieces.

It only lasted a couple of seconds.

She couldn't help the proud smile on her face. Heh... She was proud of her son because he was training his technic to kill people.

"I'm really not like most mother, aren't I..." She tought to herself with a chuckle.

She saw that Trace was breathing heavily and was clearly tired.

"That was impressive Trace, you're getting better everyday." Sarah said as she walked toward him. "But you should go rest, we'll be arriving Char later and we don't know what could be on the surface." She added.

"I'm not that tired, I can go on."

Sarah only raised an eyebrow while staring straight into his eyes.

He stared back.

"Alright, I'll go rest." He said after a couple of seconds.

"Good." She simply said.

"Oh and don't even try to practice your psyonics power like last time." She said when he was close to leaving the room.

"Damnit..."

* * *

 **Time skip.**

Trace looked at the ball of scorching lava that was Char, glee in his gaze. Why ? Because he just heard who was on the surface.

The Dominion.

It might not be Mengsk but he didn't care, he just wanted to make them pay. He needed to hear them scream.

He never noticed his mother behind him looking at him with concerned eyes.

* * *

Everything was ready to launch. Today would mark her first victory agaisnt the Dominion. Not to long ago she would have relished in this but now... now she didn't know how to feel about it. She would go against Warfield today. A man who helped during the Char invasion, a man that helped Jim. She would go against hundreds if not thousands of soldier for what ? A couple of hives and some wild zergs.

And Trace was getting more and more restless. His thoughts that she heard...

It was not something she ever wanted him to think. She didn't want him to think like... well like the Queen of Blades.

She just hoped she could find a way to help him.

She couldn't stop the snort that escaped her.

How could she help him when she was sometimes worst than him ?

Pushing those thoughts away, she stroded towards the sac that would launch her to the surface.

That's when she saw Trace doing the same. She made a split desision. There was no way she was sending her son fight in the emotional state he was.

"Trace !" She said to gain his attention.

"What is it mom." Trace said, a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Go back to the nerve center, you aren't going." She simply said while staring in his crimson eyes.

"What why ?!" He asked, anger and confusion clear on his face.

"Do I really have to say why ? You aren't ready fo this. You would slaughter those soldier and you would enjoy it. And I'll be damned if I let you become bloodlusting psychopath." She said seriously.

He knew she was right but his mind was clouded with anger. He wanthed to say that she was right but what came out was :

"Like you aren't one."

Silence. Complete silence.

He saw her eyes widen. He saw pain in her eyes. Her fist clenched.

He immediatly felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have said that. how much this affected her.

"Mom I..." He tried to say.

"Don't, just... just go in the nerve chamber." She said as she turned towards the drop pods, her tone blank.

With that, Trace could only watch as his mother entered the zerg sac. Only guilt and regret on his mind as he walked towards where she asked him to go.

* * *

 **Char's surface.**

 **Small time skip.**

Kerrigan looked over her newly created base. Two lair were already set up for more larva, drones were working on minerals or on the vespene gaz to finance her army.

Close to twenty zerglings, seven roaches and the three aberrations that were hidden close to her base, all of them were situated a bit further than her base to stop any enemy forces that tried to attack her base.

But there was one problem, no attack ever came to her base. She also expected Warfield to contact her but again no sign from him.

It was strange to say the least.

"My queen, a nuclear launch has been detected." Izsha said.

"Is it set on our base ?" She asked, already moving any units that could be armed inside her base.

"No my queen, it seems that it has been set on the location of one of the terran outpost."

"What the hell is going on ?" She whispered to herself. "Izsha, scan the perimeter where it is set to go of, something isn't right." She commanded her assistant.

"As you wish." It simply said.

While it was doing this, she ordered her larvas to morph into offensive units. She also went out of her base to join her troops.

 ** _*BOOOOOOM*_**

"There goes that nuke." She thought, eyeing the mushroom of fire.

"Izsha, what was in that area." She asked.

"Zerg forces were detected my queen." Izsha said.

"Zergs ? Were those wild zergs ?" She asked while ordering her troops to be on high alert.

"No my queen, something else was controling them. It seems that a broodmother has build a colony and has been atacking the terrans."

"A broodmother ? Well let me show her who the real leader of the zerg is." She stated while searching for any high psionic energy.

And find she did, but what she found couldn't be a broodmother. The thing's mind was twisted, feral even. The only thing she could sense from it was rage, hatred and... pain.

"Izsha try to get a visual on that thing while I go in." She said while walking in front of the zerg troops.

"Of course my queen."

Sarah continued her march towards the nearest dominion outpost, passing a couple of scourge nest. She ordered a queen to make a tumor close to them. They could be useful later.

A couple of meter from the scourge nest, she saw hundreds of corpses lithering the ground. Most of them were zergs but a lot were terrans. Marines impaled by spines, hellion ripped open by zerglings, marauders melted off by roaches and so much more gruesome death.

It worried Sarah, what could possibly be the thing that was controlling them and why were they attacking Warfield.

She pushed those thoughts away, she had a mission to do and she would finish it.

As she walked along her troops she noticed something : a lot of those marines had blue armors with the raider's insignia.

That made her pause. Why would there be some of Jim's men here. Were they fighting the Dominion or were they working together ?

Not a second later, she sensed hundreds of people entering the system.

More importantly she sensed Jim.

She connected with Jim psionicly hoping to get some answers.

"Hey darlin', miss me ?" He sent to her psionicly. She could almost see his grin.

"Me ? Of course not." She teased right back.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you here." Jim said.

"If this is one of your shitty pick up line I don't want to hear it." She deadpanned.

"Shame. Anyway, what are you doing here Sarah ?" He asked.

"I came here to gain back control on the feral zerg. I swear Jim I didn't know Warfield would be here." She added.

"Don't worry darlin' I believe you. Anyway we might be able to help eachother." Jim said, not even realising how much what he said meant to her.

"How so ?" She asked curiously.

"Well you probably already saw that some of my boys were already on the surface, right ?" He asked.

She looked back to the marauder that was almost completly melted off. She had to wince.

"Yes ?"

"Well you see, this place isn't a Dominion facility. It was supposed to be one but lets just say that Warfield and his men had a change of heart." He chuckled when he sensed her surprise. "So now this place is or atleast was a place where the civilians that me and my boys rescued where sent here. Here they would be sent to a colony that needed workers or simply sent to live on another. Or sometimes some stayed and were trained."

"But we received a message from Warfield saying that the wild zerg sundently attacked. We already lost alot of soldiers and civilians." He said grimly.

"You already sensed the thing that is controlling them right ?" He asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I did, but what is that thing ?" She asked.

He didn't respond for a bit, worrying her a bit.

"During one mission we found the location of a secret research lab of the Dominion. The place was heavily reinforced. It was also full of protoss and zerg. They were doing some sort of experiment on them." He said.

That made Sarah worry even more. Knowing Mengsk these experiment couldn't end well.

" They... they were trying to fuse zerg and protoss DNA." He said, shocking Sarah. "There was one hybrid on the station. It was unstopable. Bullets did nothing to it, it shrugged of explosions... I lost a lot of men because of that thing." He said.

"I thought there was only one station like this. I was wrong. There are hundreds if not thousands of those."

"Jim, what does this has to do with anything ?" She asked, hoping with all her heart this wasn't going where she thought it would.

"Darlin', the thing that is attacking this place _is_ an hybrid. A failed hybrid to be more precise." He sighed.

* * *

 **What a twist ~!**

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Sorry this one took a lot more time than I thought it would. Hell, I think I rewrote it atleast five times before I wrote this one. Anyway as you probably saw, this will be a small arc for Char.**

 **Anyway, one of the main reason why I didn't post anything was because the last two weeks were really chaotic to say the least. I had atleast one test every two day at school so my attention was on studying. I also now take pills to help me concentrate because it became a problem last week as I was spacing out during an important test.**

 **Also, would you guys like it if put my name on and Steam on my profile ? I would love nothing more than to play with you guys !**

 **Reviews : Godzilla King of Monsters : wow... well thank you. This means a lot to be honest.**

 **sygiko : Ask and you shall receive.**


	10. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Hey guys. Sorry to those that thought this would be a new chapter.**

 **I'm just making this because my has been hacked and I can't access it anymore. I'll contact blizzard to see what they can do. So the next real chapter will take me more time.**

 **Anyway sorry again.**

 **Take care you guys, DoctorIm.**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER, LotV rant

**Hey guys this is just an update on a couple of things. For those that wanted a new chapter don't worry it's coming.**

 **Anyway, for those that don't know my account had been hacked so I wasn't able to play SC. Well a couple of days ago I got it back, so I was finally able to play SC. But most importantly, to finish Legacy of the Void. So like I did for HOTS I will make a small rant about it. Of course you can skip it if you want i'll talk about some other thing.**

 ** _Ok... where to begin with this one..._**

 ** _I've been playing Starcraft since I'm a kid. I finished SC1 around 2008 ( I was like... 6 years old btw.) and I absolutely loved it. This game blew my fucking mind back then ! It had an engaging story, epic battles, cool units and , of course, character that you cared about. Back then, Jim was like a weird role model for me and I actually... I guess connected to him, if that makes sense. When Kerrigan came out of that chrysalis I actually felt sad for jim but most of all I was shocked. Back then seeing a good guy become a monster was... well shoking. I remember actually pausing the game and just staring at the screen. I also remember something I had said : "I thought she was a hero ?"._**

 ** _After that the game changed. It wasn't good versus evil oh no. Now it was Grey versus Black. Flawed individuals versus a greater evil. Every battles weren't about cool spacemans fighting aliens. It was about people trying to survive but at the same time fight for their freedom._**

 ** _Of course the battle were still amazing but there was just that feeling that made me go " ah crap" when one of my units died._**

 ** _But I digress. SC1 and Brood War were amazing games and will always some of my favourite game of all time._**

 ** _And now we enter the beautiful, messy and full of plot convinience that his Starcraft 2. I bought it the month it came out and I finished the campaign atleast ten times... that month._**

 ** _I'll start with Wings of Liberty. Personally in terms of story, I think this is the best of the three main campaigns. Each mission actually felt like an achievement and to see Jim so... weak made me care for him even more._**

 ** _The units were awesome, the mission were great, the upgrade system made sense and was cool and of course the characters were great._**

 ** _And that ending. Oh god that ending... Back then it hit me right in the feels and it still does. It got me excited for the next campaign wich would be Hearth of the Swarm._**

 ** _So, WoL. Best story of the three._**

 ** _I already said my opinion on HotS on another chapter so I'll just say this._**

 ** _Best missions of the three. I'll also add best upgrade system._**

 ** _And finally, Legacy of the Void. My god... where did things go wrong ?!_**

 ** _Like I said in my last rant, I thought that the story and characters were kinda bad but this ! This is just... wow._**

 ** _The first couple of missions were fine. Even one part made me go "oh shit !" (SPOILER Zeratul's death)_**

 ** _But after that, it was just a downword spiral. For the first time in all of my starcraft experience, I was bored._**

 ** _Most missions were boring (except for some of them), I didn't care about most characters ( I really didn't care about Artanis to be honest, I never really cared about him.). The best characters in my opinion were Alarak and Vorazun but I would like it if they got more fleshed out. The upgrade system was mediocre but I will admit that you can change your units to have the ones from a different faction is pretty cool._**

 ** _Also weirdly enough I found the campaign really easy ( I played on hard btw). Then came the final mission._**

 ** _... That mission is so bad... just so fucking bad and annoying. For some fucking reason the difficulty just spiked to fucking oblivion on this one. I was so annoyed by it that I just did it on easy._**

 ** _Wich brings me to the story. No ... Its more conviniences on top of conviniences. "Oh wow we're on the Xel'Naga homeworld and we need to find the last survivors. Oh look Sarah's here and look at that there's a prophecy that will make her into a fucking GOD!"_**

 ** _And now the epilogue. Thank god those missions aren't annoying. They're even pretty cool, the first one being my favourite. But, like LotV, this is conviniences. But now it's Tassadar Ex Machina. To be honest, I expectted Tassadar to show up. Also, I have a quick question. You guys remember what Tassadar did to Kerrigan right ? (Not saying it to avoid spoilers)_**

 ** _Well... couldn't have Stukov do the same? As in like take her place for the person who gets Tassadar's power?_**

 ** _Finally this bring me to the end. The end that would , for now, close a saga... What a fucking disapointement. The only good thing about that I can say is that it is open ended so fanfics can easily be made for those that want a better ending. But I will admit that it made me tear up, because I was seeing those character finally get closure. All the characters that I grew up with, characters that I care about, Characters that made me into the person I am today, could finally rest._**

 ** _And after almost two decades since the release of SC1 here I am asking myself this " What is the future of this serie ?"_ **

**Ok I finished my rant, now I just wanted to say that next chapter will probably be the last chapter for a while. I am not abadonning this fic I'm just gonna take a pause and work on some of my other ones that are on my profile ( If you guys could check those out it would be really apreciated). Also I'm gonna put my gamertag for steam and on my profile later.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for the support and I hope you have an amazing day -DoctorIm**


End file.
